This study will determine androgen profiles in patients with AIDS wasting and low serum testosterone levels treated with two different doses of dihydrotestosterone gel (DHT gel). In addition, the effect of enhancing androgen profiles on lean body mass will be examined and the pharmacokinetic profiles of DHT gel will be investigated.